In spite of the long driven computerization, still a large amount of the transfer of information between companies is today being done by use of paper documents. Essentially all information initially resides in a computer system, but when it is to be transferred to a business partner or the like, it is written out on paper, sent by facsimile, letter of delivery service to the receiver. The latter inputs the received information into his computer system manually. This procedure is repeated throughout a number of links in a distribution chain, and basically the same information is inputted manually in each step.
By the use of Electronic Data Interchange, the flow of information between different companies is automated. The companies' computer system or applications for ordering, storing, invoice handling, production, transportation and other functions may then automatically exchange information. This requires standardized or structured electronic messages sent via communication networks to the counterpart, which then automatically may process the information further in his internal computer system.
There data not exist any exact definition of electronic data interchange (EDI). However, it may be said that the following should be satisfied for electronic data interchange communication:
a) The communication between computer system shall be direct, internal or external, via communication networks, i.e. not via written papers, diskettes or magnetic tapes. PA1 b) The information shall be structured; PA1 c) The communication shall preferably make use of a communication standard, such as EDIFACT or X.12 or a similar defined structure agreed upon by the communicating parties; and PA1 d) The information shall be directly computer processable at the receiver, being it a computer or an application, i.e. essentially without the need of manual operations to input the information at the receiver.
Two examples of such electronic data interchange standards is X.12 and EDIFACT (the Electronic Data Interchange For Administration, Commerce and Transport). EDIFACT is well established in Europe, and electronic data interchange system, EDIFACT provides a set of rules for, for example, the syntax and message meaning/sentence to be used within the EDIFACT system. X.12 is a similar standardized system used in the USA.
However, even though the use of EDI constitutes a essential leap forward in the automation of processes involving messaging, there is still a need for new techniques relating to how the system and/or system process shall be designed and implemented in order to provide a faster and simpler management the EDI messaging.